The Bastards
by Alexa Somerhalder
Summary: What if Bash was engaged to someone? What if he was engaged to some like him,a bastard child?What if he was engaged to the bastard child of Spain?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot. _**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Flashback:_**

**_France 1553:_**

_Thunder cracked throughout the castle as the young girl shrieked and hid under her covers. The sounds of the thunder cracking had her jumping every time it strikes. A shadow formed before her as a hand pulled the covers off her and had her screaming her head off. _

_"Ahhhh..." She screamed as a hand covered her mouth._

_"Grace, it's just me Bash."_

_"What are you doing here?" she asked panting while trying to control the beat of her heart racing._

_"I heard you screaming so I came to check on you" he responded concernedly _

_"That's very nice of you but you can't be here. If people notice you gone, It will ruin the both of us and -_

_"Grace, Grace, Grace, calm down will you? Nobody ever saw me leave my room and I wanted to make sure my fiancé was okay." He responded back cheekily._

_She blushed madly and look down at her covers. He lifted her chin up and looked into her sea green eyes while his blue eyes gazed back. "I will always be there for you no matter what happens and now I am going to stay here with you so you can sleep well because you are my best friend." He said as he laid next to her under the covers._

_"Thanks Bash." She responded as she blushed lightly and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"I will always be here for you Gracie" he whispered back towards her. _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Present Day_**

**_France 1557:_**

"Who's that in the next carriage?" Kenna asked. A large carriage had pulled up next to Mary's.

"Don't know probably somebody the king knows" Greer responded.

"Must be. It's larger than Mary's carriage."Aylee said

"Well we are about to find out" Mary said.

The girls all waited as the carriage door opened and ran out a German Sheppard. breeds/action_images/german_shepherd_ . A girl with black long hair and sea green eyes stepped out. She got out and walked towards the king and queen and bowed before allowing Francis to place a small kiss on her hand.

"Oh My God. Don't you guys know who this is?" Greer asked.

"Obviously we don't know. So how about you tell us?" Kenna said snarky

"It's Grace of Spain. The bastard child of King Charles V.**" **Greer responded back.

They watched as Grace allowed Bash to place a kiss on her hand. Both of them gazed at each other as Bash rose back up still holding her hand. They broke apart as Grace walked across from them Their stares lingered as they stood cross from each other.

"Looks like the bastards know each other very well" Lola said.

They looked as Bash winked at Grace and watched as she blushed madly.

"It seems like they _do_ know each other." Mary replied.

They watched both Bash and Grace walk into the castle side by side with their hands brushing pass each other before heading towards the castle themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I only own my OC and my plot.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chapter 2:

Grace walked into her old room and looked around. The room still looked the same as it had been 4 years ago. She traced her fingers over the bed post and the wooden table. A voice spoke out interrupting her thoughts and startled her. She turned around slowly to see Bash leaning against the doorway.

"Looks the same doesn't it?" Bash said towards her.

"It's like some things never change in this room" She replied back to him walking around the room with her dog Axel following her very lead before settling down on her bed.

"I know." He said and paused for a while. "But some things have changed in this room." He said looking towards her.

Grace at first was very confused but she saw him looking her with a gaze full of love and a smirk towards her. When she finally understood what he meant, she blushed very hard that she looked like a red tomato. She looked down embarrassed and started to play with the sheets. He smiled at her innocence and spoke once more.

"Well I got to go before somebody comes in and get suspicious." Bash said and she raised her head up to look at him and got up to walked towards him. She stood on her tip tops to kiss his cheek.

"Well I'll see you soon" She replied back towards him as he winked at her and left her room. She closed the doors slowly and leaned against it. She smiled and looked towards her dog Axel who was roaming around bored.

"Hey Axel, baby, want to go out for a walk boy?" She asked him as he got up excitedly and wagging his tail happily. He started to bark happily as she started to put her shoes on and her sweater.

"Oh I'm ready now boy now stop barking people could hear you" She said towards him as she saw him happily chase his tail ready to get out and explore the land. "Now let's go."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The ground looked the same as it did 4 years ago as Grace walked them with Axel by her side. She sat down on the rock near the lake. She started to mess around with rocks until something on her finger stood out towards her. Her _ring_. She dropped the rocks and observed her ring. She smiled and took it off remembering how she got the ring. She twirled it around her finger smiling. An aggressively loud bark had startled her out of her memories and made her drop her ring down. The barking still continued as Axel ran towards the woods."

"Axel!" Grace yelled and started going after him. "Axel come back"

"Grace!" A familiar voice had called out towards her. "Grace stop"

She ignored the voice and walked towards the wood to get her dog back.

"Axel" she called after her dog as she walked towards the edge of the wood. "Axel"

"Grace" a voice called from next to her. She felt herself getting pulled into her into a hard chest and stiffened at the touch. She looked up to see Bash smiling down at her. He reached up and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Did you not hear me call you?" He asked her.

She smiled before speaking. "Yes I did but I was too focused on getting my dog back. Now if you would please let me go." She told him and tried to get out of his tight grip. Instead of letting her go, Bash pulled her closer to him. She looked down embarrassed as he pulled up her left hand to plant a kiss. She raised her head and took her hand away and searched her hand and her sweater making Bash looking at her concerned.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"My ring. I can't find my ring Bash. My ring, the ring you gave me." She said panicking.

"Grace, Grace calm down." He said.

"Calm down?! What do you mean calm down?! My dog is missing and is probably dead and my r-ring is missing and I can't-

"Grace!" he yelled-screamed making her shut up and shrink down in his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." He told her as she looked at him. "I'll find your dog and your ring." She nodded at him.

"Thank you Bash, I appreciated it" she said. She saw how close they had become that, if they had moved one inch they would be kissing. She pulled back away from him before looking at the woods then back at him.

"I will get him for him safe and sound. Now don't you have a wedding to get ready for?" He asked her.

"Yes I do." She said nodding towards him before he reached over and placed a kiss on her cheek. She looked at her surprised before he spoke.

"Go get ready."He said towards her and watched as she walked away from his gaze before looking back towards the wood.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I only own my OC and my plot._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Chapter 3:

Grace made her way into her room and laid on her bed after an exhausted day. She pulled her pillow over her face. She almost fell asleep until a knock interrupted her. She got up to open the door up and saw Queen Mary and her subjects, Kenna, Greer, Aylee, and Lola.

"Hello, I am Queen Mary and these are my friends Kenna, Greer, Aylee, and Lola." Mary spoke as she pointed them out one by one.

Grace immediately liked her because of her attitude and how she carried herself.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Grace. Would you guys like to come in?"

"Sure. But we must leave soon to get ready for the wedding." Mary answered back to her.

They all walked into the room and stood in front of Grace as she sat down on her bed.

"So is there anything you needed?" She asked breaking the silence that occurred for a few minutes.

"No we just wanted to see how you are settling in." Mary replied

"Well everything is the same as it was 4 years ago but you know the people change as well." Grace responded back her.

"So what's it like being the daughter of the king of Spain." Kenna asked interestedly.

Grace paused before talking. It was nice being the daughter of King Charles V, but the problem was that she was the bastard child and never gets a chance to rule the kingdom because she is illegitimate.

"It's very nice but you know I'll never get a chance at the crown because I'm illegitimate." Grace responded back sadly.

"Well we must be going. We have a wedding to attend." Mary said as the girls got up to leave.

"So have I. I'll see you girls soon." Grace replied back and got up to close the door after them.

"You too." They all said as they left the room.

Grace closed the door after them and leaned against it. '_Now time to get ready for that wedding.' She thought to herself._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Grace walked into the wedding hall to see glittering silver and gold over the palace in celebration and watched as Elisabeth and Philip started to have their first dance. She looked around as her eyes landed on a certain brown haired green eye person. She stared at him as long as she could to admire his beauty until he caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she saw him walking towards her. She looked anywhere but not at him. He was getting closer and closer towards her as she freaked out. He was closer to her to hear her breathing until she got saved by Mary and her friends.

"Grace, take off your shoes and come dance with us" Mary demanded Grace

"Dance? Oh no. I don't dance. I can't dance" Grace said quickly.

"Come on Grace just dance with us this once?"

"Fine. I'll dance" Grace said reluctantly while taking off her shoes. The girls grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the crowd and started to dance. The girl let out a giggle as they danced. The group left Mary and Grace as they were the only two in the middle of the dance floor spinning around in a circle. They both stopped spinning as more people joined in the dance. Grace felt someone stare at her and she turned around to set her gaze on Bash. She stared at him as long as she could as feather started to fall down around her. She felt as the world was moving in slow motion as they both gazed at each other. She started to walk forward towards him as he did towards her until Mary pulled her away. She gave him a quick smile as she got pulled away. He looked after her as Mary and her friends took her away.

"Look, Elisabeth and Philip are leaving." Lola said as the girls all got back together.

"It's time for the consummation" Kenna stated. "The rituals, the ceremony, aren't you curious?" she asked them before pulling Mary along behind the group.

"Aren't you coming Grace?" Aylee asked as she saw the Spaniard women not moving behind them and sitting down on the floor.

"I think I'll pass on that invitation plus I'm very tired and my feet are killing me." Grace responded back.

"Well, we'll see you soon." Mary replied towards her as they left to follow the bride and groom.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Grace got up and headed towards her room. She reached for her doorknob until a hand covered her mouth and pulled her away. She screamed in fear as her heart began to race quickly.

"Relax Gracie it's just me Bash." The oh so familiar voice whispered in her ear.

She pulled his hand away and turned around to see the young bastard smirking at her.

"What is wrong with you trying to scare me like that?" Grace exclaimed while hitting him across his chest.

"Relax, Grace I just wanted to give you back something that belongs to you." Bash said to her amused by her reaction.

"By trying to scare me half to death?" She asked.

"Kind of. But also to give you this." Bash said as he whistled and behind him came out a running Axel, happily as ever.

"Axel!" Grace shouted happily as he came running towards her licking her face happily. "You found him. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Also I found this for you." He said while he put her ring in front of her face.

"Oh Bash, how can I thank you?" Grace asked him while eyeing her ring.

"You can repay me by letting me do the honor of putting it on you." Bash said as he grabbed her left hand and got on his knees.

"Bash, you don't-

"Shh and let me do this." He interrupted her and slid the ring onto her ring finger. She blushed madly at his romantic gesture. He kissed her fingers and her knuckles one by one and looked back up and smirked at her at her blushing face. He grabbed her hand as he pulled her towards her room. She opened her door to let Axel run in.

"Thank you again for finding Axel and my ring." She said to him once more as she stood against his door.

"It's my pleasure to do so." Bash responded back to her.

"I'll see you soon Bash," she said as she walked into her room and closed the door. He leaned against the door and remembered everything about Grace. Her beauty, smile, and personality. He smiled at the door and started to move away from it slowly. He heard the door open and Grace calling out her name.

"Bash!" she yelled.

"Yes, Grace," he responded as he came close to her door.

"I have something to give you." She said as she pulled him by his shirt and kissed him on his lips. Bash's breath stopped in his throat as he pulled her closer to him by her waist. He deepen the kiss as she pulled gently on her hair. She pulled away quickly and looked at him with a smirk.

"Do more things like that and you'll get more of this." She said referring to the kiss and then closed the door on him. They both leaned on opposite ends of the door and thought about the kiss they shared. They both smirked and went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I only own my OC and my plot._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Chapter 4

"Let's agree it's a brilliant match." Queen Catherine said to the king as Grace stood next to Bash who was standing behind Francis and Mary and Francis's brother Charles. Grace and Bash looked at each other smirking. Bash winked at her as Grace blushed lightly. "Madeleine's French, so there is no question of the family's loyalty. They're very wealthy"

"But not royal, so they are hungry for power." The king responded back towards her.

"They'll pay for it," Catherine stated and the king nodded.

"It's only right to except the support of one's loyal subjects" the king told quickly as he changed his mind. The queen smiled as she turned to her youngest son.

"And she has a giraffe," the queen told her youngest son. "Madeleine's widely traveled. She's come far away by ship."

"Do I get a giraffe too?" Charles asked excitedly.

"The moment she's your bride." Catherine responded back

"Francis," the king said walking towards his other son "to show respect, I want you to accompany your little brother to the landing"

"Can Bash come as well?"Charles asked and Bash sent his little brother a smile.

"Charlie," the queen hissed and the young boy turned to face his mother. "You know Bash isn't your real brother. He's your father's son. His presence is disrespectful."

Bash made a face that showed that he was offended and taken back by the words. Grace grabbed his hand and intertwine her fingers with his. He sent her a small smile and she sent one back to him.

"The girl's parents were enjoying Morocco so they sent her on alone." The king said.

"Apparently, she was more afraid of meeting her future husband than of pirates." The queen said and let out a small laugh. "Well, that's to be expected at age seven. She'll get in, we all do." Queen Catherine said as she sent a look towards Mary.

"Perhaps I can go with Francis" Mary said. "I came here as a child, perhaps I can reassure her."

"It's several hours journey." The king said to her and Mary just shrugged it off.

"We'll take food and treats." She told the king and sent a small smile towards Charles. "I don't mind really."

"You know on second thought, why we don't greet the girl here." The queen said quickly. "We don't know the journey might not be safe."

"They'll stay on the king's road." The king said. "A dozen well armed guards will keep any bandits away." The king then moved to walk away as he spoke "prepare a carriage for Mary, queen of Scotland."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_**

Grace walked around the castle to only bump into Bash.

"I'm so sorry Bash." She said and he chuckled.

"It's okay Gracie." He said walking towards his horse.

"Are you going somewhere Bash?" she asked.

"I have to go warn Francis to not attack the English men that showed up on shore."Bash answered back

"English," Grace said to him. "What are the English doing here?"

"They come in peace Grace. They are not here to hurt us and in the meantime would you like to accompany me there?" he asked her while getting his horse ready.

"Of course I would like accompany you." Grace answered

"And I would sure love your company" Bash said back to her and she blushed lightly. Bash stretched his hand out towards her and Grace put her hands into his and allowed Bash to pull her up onto the front of the horse. He jumped up behind her and placed one arm around her waist. Bash let the horse kick into a run and the two headed off.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"No, wait!" Bash yelled as the two rode up to Francis and Mary along with a group of guards that had their weapons pointed towards the English men who were walking the shore line. "Don't shoot, stand down."

"There's an English warship!" Francis exclaimed.

"The English come in peace." Bash told him. "The French ship took on water, it was in distress, and the English were nearby and gave rescue."

"How do you know this?" Mary asked.

"They sent an emissary on ahead to the castle." Bash explained. "He's being held, if their lying, they'll have his head."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Grace stood next to Bash as the group looked as Charles and Madeleine stood in front of each other. Grace looked at Mary as she walked towards Madeleine and started to get her to talk to Charles. She watched as Madeleine took Mary's hand and walked with her in front of Charles. The young girl sent the young prince a bow as the young girl pulled a piece of grass away from the dirt and handed to Madeleine. Grace looked up to smile at Bash as he did the same as their hands intertwined.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Well, well, well look at who it is. Grace the daughter of King Charles V." A voice behind her interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see the brunette haired English man walking towards her.

"Simon Westbrook" Grace hissed through her teeth.

"Oh, feisty little attitude you have there. Wonder if you father ever knew about that or isn't that it doesn't give you any attention like he does with the rest of his children, the non-bastard ones." He said towards her.

"How dare you?" Grace hissed at him.

"How dare I what? Tell you the truth about your father. How about we talk about your about your fiancé, the bastard. How would the English react to this? The bastard child of Spain and the bastard child of France engaged to each other. That would be very newsworthy to us."

"Are you threatening me lord Westbrook?" Grace asked carefully.

"Does it feel like a threat?" Simon asked smirking at her.

"Grace" Bash called her name as she turned around to look at him. He came to stand to her and went to greet Simon. "Simon Westbrook, it's nice to see you again."

"You too Sebastian." Simon said as they both shook each other's hands.

"Sorry to interrupted but I need to talk to Grace." He said as he took her hand into his and pulled her out into the hallway and pressed her against the wall, one hand on the side of the head and the other on her waist.

"Grace, what's wrong? You look so pale." Bash said concerned.

"He threatened me. He talked about how my father doesn't love me and he was going to expose us to his people." Grace said panicking.

"Grace, calm down." He said softly towards her. "You are safe here. I'll protect you from anything you know that."

"I know." She said softly back to him. Bash pulled her towards her and kissed her softy on her lips and quickly pulled away.

"Just know that I have your back."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Grace smiled as she saw young Charles moving around the circle of girls trying to listen to his one true loves voice. Grace sent the boy a smile as she saw Simon staring at her and sent him a glare.

"Trying to kill someone with your eyes Grace?" Bash asked as he came and stood next to her.

"Trying and failing at the same time." She responded back. He stood behind her with his hand on her waist pulling her closer towards him.

"Do you remember playing this game?" Bash whispered into her ears

"I do remember playing this game. I would always get irritated at you not hearing my voice." She whispered back to him

"I was trying to tease you." Bash said while smirking.

"Well, we all know what happened after that game." She said to him smirking as they remembered the memory.

"Yeah you kicked me really hard." He said making a face at the memory. Grace laughed and watched as he looked down on her, then at the Queen of France.

"Looks like someone wants to speak to you." Grace said to him.

"Yes it would have appeared so." He replied back to her. Grace turned back to him and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close to her face.

"Whatever happens, I want you to be careful. Okay?" Grace said to him harshly.

"Aren't I always careful?" Bash said smirking at her and pulled her into a soft kiss and pulled back and then walked away from her. Grace watched him walk away and then turned to walk the opposite way.

They both had walked away no seeing that Mary, Greer, Lola, and Aylee saw them kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I only own my OC and my plot._**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Chapter 5

Grace sat outside with the other girls on the blanket as she listened to them laugh and talk. She looked down on her fingers and started to play with her engagement ring that Bash had found recently. She played with the ring until Mary asked a question that stood out to her.

"Alright Kenna, it's your turn." Mary said through laughter and looked over at Kenna. "Not your first, but your best kiss" Kenna thought for a moment before a smile came over her lips.

"It was a man, not a boy," Kenna told the girls as they looked at her with shock.

"Who?" Mary demanded. "You must tell us."

"Well, all I'll say is that there's no point in waiting for a boy our own age that have no idea what they're doing." Kenna stated with a smirk coming over her mouth. "Either find yourself a man or take care of your needs yourself." Everybody looked at her with shock that filled their eyes. Grace had no word to say towards that comment.

"Anyway, I think that its Greer's turn isn't it?" Kenna asked trying to get the subject off of her. Greer let out a sigh before answering.

"My first kiss-" Greer said and then paused and shook her head "Is in the very near future." She stopped and let out another breath. "I'm not like you. My family's not titled. I can't afford even little mistakes. But I think I've found the right man."

"Who?" Mary asked and Greer smiled.

"He's tall, dark, and noble." She responded back. "Tomas, the son of the king of Portugal." Everybody looked at her in shock knowing that she can't get involved with him. "He's here negotiating some kind of trade deal, but he's taking his time about it and I think it's to stay with me."

"Greer, it's dangerous to get involved with a prince." Aylee warned her. "You know they marry for alliances. Your family are commoners."

"Tomas is a king's bastard like Bash" Greer responded back to her. Grace looked up from her fingers to look at Greer. "Favored too, but with money and land, I'm not a fool. I know a true loyal; would never look at me except to ruin me. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, of course you can." Mary told her Greer with a smile and then turned to Grace who had her head back down. "What about you Grace? What was your first kiss like?"

"Well, my first kiss—" she paused before smiling. "My first kiss was wonderful. He didn't expect it happening, but it was sweet." She said before blushing and reliving the memory of kissing Sebastian.

"Was it Sebastian you kissed? Are you two courting or something" Lola said interrupting her thought and making her widened her eyes and her head up a little.

"How did you find out about Sebastian and I?" she asked with her breath shaking and her heart racing.

"It's obviously the way you two look at each other like it's your last day together." Greer stated as Grace blushed madly. "Also we've seen you two kiss the other day." Grace blushed very hard that people near the castle could see it.

"Okay, Fine. Bash and I are courting and we have been ever since we were a child." Grace said as she spilled the bean towards the girls. The girls screamed and squealed as they heard what Grace had said sink in their mind. Grace smiled and looked down and looked at her ring.

"So what's it like being with Bash?" Aylee asked

"Being with Bash makes me feel like I'm in heaven. He's very sweet, cocky, charming and that's everything I love about him." She said blushing lightly.

"Aww. That's so sweet." Mary said. "So when are you two going to set a wedding date?" She asked.

"Well we both want to do it when we're both ready so I'll say very soon." Grace responded back towards Mary.

"You are so lucky to have a man like Bash." Kenna said to her.

"Yes I am." She murmured to herself while twirling her ring around her fingers.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Swords clashed back and forth, as Bash and his father spared against each other. The sound of the swords had made the room very heavier and competitive as Bash tried to win against his father. He would always try but could not succeed. Bash always easily lost concentration and regained it but this time he was thinking about his fiancé and her kisses and everything that made her unique. That all stopped when his father's foot connected straight with his stomach and he fell on the floor. He hit the floor with his fist on the ground once, as he knew that he could not beat his father.

"Your mind's elsewhere." His father said as he held out a hand to help Bash up.

"Yes it is" Bash said to his father and his father nodded as they stood there in the middle of the room.

"Is it the young black haired sea green eyed women you have as a fiancé?" the king asked as Bash stopped and smiled at his father. A true honest smile that his father hasn't seen since Grace left 4 years ago.

"Yes, of course it is about Grace. When haven't it been about Grace?"Bash said to his father.

"So have you two set a date yet for the wedding?" The king asked Bash moving around Bash with his sword still in his hand.

"No we haven't. We want to do it when we are ready and sure about it." Bash said to his father.

"Well I'll be looking forward to it." The king said as Francis came into the room interrupting a father son moment. "I'll talk to you soon Bash." His father said. Bash left the room not wanting to get in between Francis and his father's problems.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Music filled the hall as Grace sat with Mary and her friends. Grace sat near the end of the table as she saw people fill in the hall. She saw Bash and Francis enter the hall looking handsome like they always were. She slowly snuck away from the table and went towards Bash. He turned and saw her coming towards her and smiled at her.

"Well, don't you look beautiful today" Bash said to her.

"You look very handsome yourself" she replied back to him. They both watched as Tomas went towards Mary to ask her to dance.

"What is Tomas doing with Mary?" she asked Bash concerned for Mary.

"I don't know but Francis looks jealous." They both watched Tomas dancing very close with Mary. They also watched as Francis came over to their side. Bash turned to his brother with a smirk coming planted on his face.

"Why don't you dance like that?" Bash asked him and Grace and Bash looked to see a jealous seething Francis.

"Shut up" Francis told his brother and Grace laughed quietly.

"Let's get out of here." Bash whispered to Grace in her ear.

"Sure. Why not." Grace replied back to him. Bash grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the hall into the hallways. They both walked side to side talking about what happened in the last 4 years.

"Tomorrow, I have to ride out to Scotland and help them against the English." Bash told Grace as they walked side to side.

"Oh" she said before stopping in front of him and taking his hand into hers. "Just make sure that you are careful. You know how the English are. Ruthless bastards they are." Bash chuckled and smiled at her reckless side coming out to fight.

"I'll be okay Gracie you have nothing to worry about." He reminded her. He kissed her lips slowly and pulled away.

"I hope you are right." She said back to him and they started to continue walking.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Grace sat in her room the next day reading a book on Greek mythology. She heard noise outside and went up to the window and saw Bash with a gash wound on his stomach. She felt her heart stop and gasped at the site of him hurt.

"Oh, my god Bash." Grace whispered in concerned. Grace left her room and met up with Mary and Francis.

"Grace" Mary said. "It's Bash, his injured."

"I know." She said feel her eyes getting teary. They both barged into the room as Nostradamus was tending Bash's wounds. Grace stood next to the king and Francis watching Bash with caution eyes.

"How is he?" the king asked.

"He's gravely injured, but I can tend to his wounds." Nostradamus told the king. "Ease the pain, but I make no guarantees."

"Father" Bash mumbled softly to the king "The English rode out from Calais to face us. We never made it to the ships, it was slaughter."

"He shouldn't be talking" Nostradamus said to the king looking up at him. "I'm going to give him a potion, put him to sleep."

"Grace" Bash mumbled again and slowly reached his arms up so she can hold onto his hands. She grabbed his hand and slowly put her hand in his. She knelt next to him and rubbed his hand giving her some comfort.

"Clear the room, it's the best thing for him" Nostradamus said to the group.

"Bash" Francis said looking down at his state and knelt next to Grace. "Bash I'm so sorry"

Nostradamus poured a sleeping potion down Bash's throat to make him sleep through the pain. Grace got up and kissed his cheek and his hand before slowly whispering to him.

"Please get better Bash. Please come back to us. You can fight this through." She told him and got up before turning back to watch him and left the room worrying about her fiancé's health.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I only own my OC and my plot._**

* * *

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Chapter 6

The first thing Grace did the next early morning when she woke up was to go see Bash. Her heart was filled with pain for the past few days as she remembered how badly he was injured. She couldn't understand why the English would attack him. She felt very _weak_ without him near her. She left her room making her way into the infirmary where Bash was being held a prisoner in her opinion. She quietly opened the door walking in to see Bash lying still on the bed and Nostradamus tending to his wound.

"How bad is it?" Grace asked sounding very worried for her fiancé. The seer turned to look at her before answering her question.

"The wound is closing, but the disease in his blood is spreading. If the fever doesn't break by tonight-

"He can die?" Grace asked softly interrupting Nostradamus as tears started to fill her eyes up a bit. "That soon?"

A three voice spoke up and interrupting their conversation. They both looked down at the bed to see Bash who had began to regain conscious, slowly opening up his eyes.

"You're scaring my fiancée to death, Nostradamus. Where's your chivalry?" he asked Nostradamus but realize that he wasn't getting an answer back and turned to face Grace. Grace looked down on him with eyes full of love.

"Bash….Are you okay? How do you feel?" she asked softly as she sat down on the stool next to him.

"Close to death, apparently, which feels more or less how it sounds" He said back to her.

"You need to rest, Sebastian." Nostradamus said interrupting the couples's moment.

"What I need is water. And perhaps a little alone time with my fiancée." Bash retorted back to Nostradamus. Grace smiled widely before responding back to Bash.

"I think I can manage that." She said. Nostradamus brings Sebastian a cup of water, handing it to Grace, who held the cup to her fiancé's mouth helping him drink. He took a few sips before coughing lightly. Grace then puts the takes the cup away from his mouth and set it down on the table next to her.

"So, will you run back to see Francis and tell him my condition, or will you stay here and look death in the face?" Bash asked.

"Bash," Grace, said slowly. "My mother fell ill and died right after my birth. I have seen men get their head slaughtered in front of me when my father ordered them to be executed. Not scared of death anymore, just scared of being alone." She said back to him holding his hand.

"There's a difference between the two?" Bash asked her rubbing her hand slowly.

"I'm terribly sorry, but this is not helping him rest." Nostradamus said interrupting the couples interesting conversation. Bash, who was very irritated by this man, retorted back to him mad that he interrupted him and his fiancés conversation.

"Every time I look at her, I feel better. Every time I look at you, I feel worse. The prescription is clear, don't you think?"

Nostradamus took as a hint to leave him alone. He then takes the cup from the table and leaves the room.

"You know, there's a book of Norse mythology over there. If you wouldn't mind reading that to me….unless, of course, you want to go back to the torment." Bash said to her.

"Not at all." she said grabbing the book from his side and flipping through it. "Hey, I remember this book. You use to read it to me all the time when I couldn't sleep."

"And I think that you should repay the favor." Bash said cheekily. Grace then started to read the book to him watching as his eyes closed softly and a smile plastered on his face. His breathing become slow and shallow indicating that he fell asleep listening to her voice. She then closed the book and placed on the table. She got up slowly and planted a kiss on Bash's forehead.

"I'll be back soon Bash." she whispered to him. She slowly retreated from him and slowly left the room.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Good News," Nostradamus said and looked at Francis and Grace who waited near Bash's side patiently. "The fever's broken." The two broke out in a smile as they both hurled to Bash's side.

"Thank god." Francis mumbled to himself as he watched Grace take Bash's hand in hers and kiss his palm.

"Good, so I can get out-" Bash started and then let out a grunt when he tried to sit up. Grace pushed him back into his back on the bed as both her and Nostradamus gave him a look.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Nostradamus stated. "You're going to live if you don't tear your wound open. If you keep resting and if you take proper care."

"If I have to spend one more minute in this bed—" Bash hissed as Grace interrupted him giving him a warning look.

"Bash" Grace said cautiously.

"I'm going to make us feel better," Nostradamus said getting up from Bash "and leave." All three of them watched as Nostradamus started towards the door. He turned away, looked towards them, and saw the look Grace gave him. A look that said thank you. She watched as he nod turns her and left the room. Francis got up, took Nostradamus' place at his brother's side, and passed him a glass. Bash held it up to his face before looking down in the cup.

"You promised that you'd sneak me some wine," Bash said to Francis as he raised his eyebrows. "You liar." Both Grace and Francis both chuckled at his statement.

"Well, it seems like your personality is back to normal" Grace stated as she looked down into his eyes.

"Well, then I probably should get out of this horrid place." Bash said sending a smile towards his fiancé before looking at his brother's troubled face.

"You look worse than I do" Bash said. "It's Tomas, isn't it?" Francis looked from Bash to Grace and she smiled sheepishly.

"I sort of may have told him about your inquiries." She said back to him.

"I don't have any proof yet, but everything in me says that he's a monster." Francis told them. "There are whispers in court that he murdered his first wife." He explained.

"If they couldn't find proof in Portugal, how will you find it?" Bash asked his brother.

"I don't know yet" He said while sighing. "But I have to try. I can't let Mary-"

"Oh, but you can and you must" a voice interrupted the three of them and they both looked towards the doorway to see Tomas. They watched as he walked forward towards them with a dark face. Bash slowly tried to sit himself help with Grace helping him. "You've been asking questions about me, did you think I wouldn't know?"

"No, no I hoped you would" Francis responded back to him.

"Why?" Tomas asked

"Because your future wife is a friend of France." Francis answered. "Her well being concerns this country and always will."

"Is that a threat?" Tomas asked as Grace answered that question for Francis.

"Oh, I'm sure Francis would have come up with a better threat." Grace said to Tomas. Tomas turned from Francis and gave his full attention to Grace.

"Ahhhh, Grace long time no see." Tomas said smirking at her

"Well, it hasn't been long enough." She said sassily back to him as Bash and Francis watched the conversation between them.

"I guess those marks haven't changed the way you act." He said back to her with the dark look on his face returning. Grace stayed shut and looked down. Bash grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Tomas smiled in victory knowing that he won the battle. Francis quickly turned the attention back to him knowing that Grace and Tomas's conversation was getting fierce.

"If anything happens to Mary—

"If anything happens to Mary, you'll what?" Tomas asked provoking him as he walked forward.

"I would hope we won't need to find out" Francis told him standing his ground. "Wouldn't you? As her fiancé."

"If anything happens to her, it will be up to me," Tomas replied to him. "She is my property now, no matter how many touches you steal. You'll never be more powerless prince ling who couldn't even send a few men to defend her country." He said taunting as Francis lunged forward towards him.

"Francis, no" Bash yelled and reached for his arm and let out a groan when he felt his side hurt badly and fall on the bed.

"Bash!" Grace yelled as she helped him sit up on the bed. Tomas walked out the room as Francis made his way towards Grace and Bash.

"Go, ahead, say it" Francis told his brother and Bash turned to look at him. "I'm not thinking with my head."

"Head, heart, who cares." Bash said. "He is a monster, no matter what the pope chooses to call him, and if you won't kill him, I will." He looked over at Grace who looked at him with fear in her eyes.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Grace wandered around outside the castle looking for Bash. She spotted him from a mile away swinging his sword. She was not fond with the idea but she knew that he was too stubborn to listen.

"So" Grace said walking across the grounds towards Bash. "What do you think?"

"Haven't I met you in a dream?" Bash asked her and smiled as he saw her blush pulling her into a hug.

"Are you sure that you should be swinging that sword?" Grace asked concerned pulling away from her. "You might reopen your wound."

"Well, better my sword reopens it than someone else's" Bash told her.

"Yes it would be better if your sword makes you end up in the infirmary because it would be rude if someone else did it for you." Grace said sarcastically. Bash laughed at her comment and she rolled her eyes as she saw Francis came up next to him.

"Aha! St. Michael, aren't you?" Bash asked Francis and he nodded. "Better be a real sword if you plan to slay Lucifer."

"You just had to bring up Tomas?" Francis asked him.

"I don't understand why he had to make up an act to get Mary to say yes. He's still that slim ball I remember years ago." Grace said with disgust and Bash looked at her curiously.

"He was desperate." Francis replied. "He'd been looking for a queen all over the continent. No doubt but to make the Pope claim him legitimate."Francis let out a sigh slowly. "Of course, he'd put on that act until it got him what he wanted."

"Well, he got bloody likely." Bash told his brother angrily. "If I hadn't been ambushed getting those men off to Scotland, Mary wouldn't be marrying him."

"Say that again." Francis said. "If our men hadn't been ambushed, then Mary wouldn't need his men or his marriage proposal." Grace and Bash finally understood what really happened. The three of them then raced their way to the castle to stop Tomas.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Let go of her!" Francis ordered Tomas as he pushed her away from Mary.

"You've forgotten our talk. Mary is my fiancée now." Tomas said giving Francis a dark look.

"You came here almost as a crown prince, but not quite." Francis replied. "You needed a queen to seal your deal with the Pope and when Mary needed troops to send to her country, you were suddenly there to help, because my men were ambushed."

"On a tip from a spy at court." Mary said softly. "A spy we assumed was Simon."

"The English is not that foolish to be threatened by six companies. The English might be ruthless but there not that stupid." Grace said to Tomas giving him a smirk.

"When Tomas had a far better motive." Francis finished for Grace as Tomas grabbed a hold of Mary's hand with his face getting darker and eyes getting sinister.

"If you are accusing the crown prince of Portugal, then I hope you have proof." Tomas replied to Francis very deadly.

"We'll have proof soon enough." Francis responded. "In the meantime, let go of Mary." He warned Tomas once more. Tomas dropped her hand and walked out before bumping into Bash and Grace. He also turned back to give Grace a hard dark look before turning back.

"I have your back if he does anything to you." Bash whispered into her ear.

"Thank you but I have some catching up to do with an old friend." She said to him looking over at Simon. "Be careful when you go after Tomas. He's very cunning and ruthless and knows how to play on your weakness." She pulled him closer to her and crashed her lips against his. It was more passionate than the other kisses they shared. Bash deepened the kiss more before Grace pulled away. "Don't get hurt and do not especially **_die_** out there."

"Francis, Bash. Miguel, he wasn't in his chambers."Lola told the boys running into the hall. "But a footman said that he saw him leaving with Tomas, headed for the game trials."

"Hunting?" Bash asked. "Now?"

"Tomas must want to kill Miguel before anyone talks to him." Francis said, as his eyes got wide. "Come on." He told his brother as they both made their way out.

"Be careful." Grace called out to them and watched as they leave before her sight. "Time to visit an old friend." Grace mumbled to herself as she made her way towards Simon Westbrook. All the hatred she had felt for him had just washed away from her as she looked at him intensely. Simon looked up from the ground to look at Grace.

"Must be nice for you to see me like this." Simon said to Grace.

"It is. Isn't it?" she replied to him. "You are an innocent man. You don't deserve the kind of treatment."

"So you believe me? You must be the only one." Simon said back to her.

"I know you Simon, but I also know Tomas. That ruthless bastard will do anything to get what he wants, no matter who he stomps on." Grace responded back to him. "Whatever happens tonight, I will believe that you are innocent and the threats you give me mean nothing."

"That means a lot coming from you Grace."Simon replied to her.

"Make way!" Francis voice ringed through the hall and Grace turned to look at the group who came dragging a dead spy. "This is your spy and we have witnesses."

"Two of them." Mary said as she walked with the prostitute and Miguel. Grace watched to also see Bash holding his bloody side. She rolled her eyes and quickly made her way towards Bash.

"Did you not listen to anything I told? I specifically told you not to get hurt or die. Nevertheless, did you listen? No, you didn't and now I have to clean up the wound for you." Grace said scolding him.

"Grace, I'm okay. Nothing but a flesh wound. Nothing you can't help with." He replied to her smiling as she saw him scold him.

"You are going to kill me one day." Grace responded back to him shaking her head.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Grace and Bash both strut their way into the hallway, hand in hand, reminiscing about old memories trying to forget the day.

"So I have an interesting question and it's been bothering me this whole day. What happened between you and Tomas?" Bash asked very curious

"It's a very long story, Bash." She replied to him not wanting to take about her past.

"Well, give me the short summary about it." Bash told her demanding to know what happened between them.

"Well, Tomas came to Spain looking for a wife. He noticed me with my father and immediately wanted to court me. Not knowing that I was already courting someone else. My father declined his request but Tomas was very persistent. He offered jewelry and gold to get me to accept his proposal. When I decline him, he then started to threaten me and he once hit me leaving a bruise. When my father found out about this, he immediately had Tomas leave Spain before his reputation got ruined." Grace said with tears sliding down her face and Bash looked at her with concern making sure she did not have a breakdown. "I never really recovered from that experience, but it only made me stronger." Bash wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug as she continued to cry. "I never felt so worthless in my life then it that moment."

"Grace, you are not worthless. You are my fiancée, my soon to be wife. You are a very beautiful girl who cannot let her walls get broken down. I love you and I will never left anything like that happen to you again." He whispered to her.

"Do you promise?" she asked slightly pulling away looking deep into his eyes.

"I promise with my life." He replied to her looking back into her eyes.

* * *

This is kinda of a late christmas gift. sorry i couldn't update sooner but i gave you guys a long chapter. hope you guys have a happy holiday and i may update somewhere around early January.


End file.
